Chocolate, Cuddles and Christmas Presents
by JinxedMemories
Summary: Jaden knows not to argue with Jesse, but he can't help it sometimes. Well at least now he knows what happens with they argue at Christmas... Spiritshipping, cute fluff at the end. One-Shot Yaoi.


JinxedMemories Here!

Edit: Yeah Okay I Understand! BUT YOU KNOW WHAT?! THIS IS A ONE-SHOT! A FREAKING ONE-SHOT SO IT CAN BE AS SHORT AS I WANT IT TO BE SO YOU DON'T NEED TO CRITISISE IT BEING 'less than 1000 words' BECAUSE MY ONE-SHOT CAN BE AS SHORT AS I WANT IT TO BE! Sorry I had to let that out. And yes, I reposted this because I didn't like the one annoying review someone sent me. Do you know how stressing it is how get a review saying that someone is not happy with my work? I'm 13 for flipping sake, what do you expect? An amazing 3000 worded one-shot for you to read? I have other stories too so I have to work on them, at least I wrote a freaking story for Christmas and shiz! I come from a proper Asian family, I have to study pretty much all the time, so I have to write in my spare time - which is at night. So I had no sleep last night just to write this so who are you to say 'it needs to be more than 1000 words'? I have put my everything into my stories and yeah I understand I can't please everyone but I'd prefer a proper rage review than a bloody blunt one for goodness sakes! I'm schizophrenic to I will do what I must to get this message into your thick skull! Merry Christmas Everyone! And Happy New Year! Please excuse me letting my rage out though...

A short sweet Spiritshipping story! - LOOK I CAN ALLITERATE!

Yeah but I hope you had a Merry Christmas and I hope you have a Happy New Year.

The plot for this is written like this in my Story Plans document:

_Jaden - SUPER FAT AND EATING CHOCOLATE_

_Jesse - Worried boyfriend then SUPER PISSED AND ANGRY then happy and cute._

_BLAME IT ON MY BOX OF CHOCOLATES, MY BOX OF CHOCOLATES, MY BOX OF CHOCOLATES!_

Yep it's actually written like that. You can thank Crim for that.

Crim: YEP THANK ME!

Jinx: ...Don't... Just don't okay?

Alice: None of us, including Sonata and Breezie, own YGO GX or the characters, although Jinx has a super cute Jaden plushie if that counts for anything!

* * *

"Jay, come on stop eating! You're gonna get super fat." Jesse said as he watched his best friend and boyfriend eat yet another chocolate, from the box Chazz had given the two of them.  
"But they're really, really yummy! You should try one!" Jaden smiled as he was chewing. The blue haired teen shook his head.  
"You know I'm watching my weight Jaden. You should be too. Come on, brush your teeth then get into bed."  
"I'm not tired!" Jaden whined.  
"Yes you are. You were yawning not 2 seconds... Look you're yawning now!"  
"No..." Jaden yawned but pretended it hadn't happened."I didn't. You can't prove it."  
"Jaden Yuki go ge ready for bed now." It was Christmas Eve and Jesse certainly wasn't going to argue with Jaden and his stubborn behaviour.  
"I dun wanna!" Jaden's voice was muffled as he talked into his pillow. Jesse stood his ground and tapped his foot impatiently. He pointed at Jaden's toothbrush and toothpaste but stayed silent. Jaden quickly gave in, because he knew what would happen if he didn't. Jesse would stop talking to him. Jaden did not like it when Jesse didn't talk to him. It was like torture for the Slifer! It was like all the rainbows in the world wouldn't be enough to make Jesse even make a squee of delight or a slight chirp of happiness.

Jaden came back after brushing his teeth and set his teeth cleaning equipment back on the table. He launched himself at his boyfriend and clung on like a baby koala.  
"Let go to bed, Jess." Jaden said but Jesse didn't move.  
"Nuh-uh. You're sleeping alone tonight."  
"Bu-But why?"  
"Because I don't want to. We had an argument and you know how I feel after arguments." Jaden smirked.  
"I can make you feel something else though, ya know, to take your mind off things." The red colour of Jesse's face clashed with his hair as he finished processing Jaden's reply.  
"No. Bed now!"  
"You sound like my mum..."  
"But do you do the things you do with me with your mum? I should hope not. Bed Jaden or I'll take your Christmas presents away!" Now those were the words Jesse should have said first. Jaden loves Christmas just as much as he loves Card Games. Not as much as he loves Jesse but pretty damn close. Jaden whimpered and he let go of his boyfriend. He marched to bed and curled up in a ball under the covers.

Jesse smiled calmly and sighed. He clambered into bed with the Slifer Slacker.  
"Come on Jay. I wouldn't really do that. We can cuddle tonight and tomorrow I'll have something special prepared for us." Jaden rolled over, right on top of Jesse and the blue haired boy let out a small laugh."I knew you were sleeping Jay." He whispered as he wiped some drool from his chin.

"Goodnight my love..." He kissed him on the cheek gently and smiled before going to sleep himself.

Oh and: no Jesse didn't get rid of Jaden's presents, yes they did end up cuddling in a weird sort of position that night and a very BIG yes because Jaden and Jesse did have a special night on Christmas.


End file.
